The present invention relates to a baby bathenette seat for supporting an infant during bathing.
Bathenettes are well-known for washing infants. It is also well-known to employ a seat within the bathenette to support the baby and help keep the baby from accidentally becoming emersed in the bath water.
Even with the use of such a seat, however, it is difficult to wash the baby's hair while keeping soap and water out of the infant's eyes and ears.
Apparatus to assist in washing the hair of a prone adult are known. However, these devices generally utilize a support placed behind the neck with the head being suspended over an open reservoir. Such a design is wholly unsuitable for use with an infant as the infant's head should be supported at all times to prevent injury.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, safe and inexpensive bathenette seat which will facilitate the washing of an infant's hair while protecting the baby's ears from emersion in water and the baby's eyes from damage from harsh soaps or shampoos.